UE Sins
Homepage This page contains a number of contining story threads and is updated as the characters discover more information and my personnal time alllows. =Solar Empire of the Deliberate= During the First Age, Creation was ruled by the Solar Empire of the Deliberate. The link contains additional in character information on this topic. =Sins of a Solar Empire= The First Sin: The Mighty Lu Bu "We have created a monster. Now what?" The creation of the artifical being known as the Mighty Lu Bu and his symbotic partner Mogan Red Hair was the first of the major sins of pride and power committed by the Solars of the First Age. This is the story of those events as depicted by popular Immaculate Legend. (A quick review of the info on the Aura of Exaltation would be helpful at this point.) It was after the rebuilding from the destruction of the Great War was completed and the Realm Defense Grid had been constructed that the first manifestation of the growing huburis of the Solars appeared. Wishing to produce a weapon powerful enough to defend against another attack such as that launched by Thorak the Blighted Wyrm agianst Creation with out the massive production and upkeep expense of the Realm Defense Grid; the Solar Deliberate decided to create an artificial Solar and Lunar. The artifical Solar was given the codename: Mighty Lu Bu and his Lunar mate was called Morgan Red Hair. The objective of the project was the creation of beings who would possess Celestrials Might without thier limitations, distractions, or "unneeded extra ablities". With the assistance of the Makers known as Autocathon and Gaia, the Incarnea, several Greatest Gods, and others the Solars where partially successful in completing thier objectives. Both beings possessed nearly unlimited power and the ability to attain mortal perfection just as did the Solars. They also possessed the ability to adapt to changing situations by altering thier natures and bodies just as did the Lunars. Lu Bu was the formost martial artist to have ever walked Creation and was able to master supernatural martial arts beyond those which the Solars where capable of learning. These monsterous creations where not without flaw however. Category:UE Category:UE Setting Fell Blades, Weapons Most Foul Cursed First Age weapons of personnal mass distruction. (An excellent oxymoron) =More Human than Human= A number of non-human races exist in Creation. Many of them are the results of First Age Solar efforts, not all of which where fully successful. Skorne The Skorne are a primordial remnants race which was created before the Great War by one of the many Makers. Unlike humanity the scorn were not created with immortal souls or with the ability to interact with and generate essence for Gods thru prayer. The Skorne are a highly martial culture that values the strong over the weak and are infamous slavers. The Skorne are the primary antagonists of the current story arc. Lycan The Lycan are a nonhuman race created by the Solar’s of the First Age to serve as modified shock troopers and replacements for the Dragon Blooded. (This did not endear them to the Dragon blooded of course). The Lycon were created to have an innate drive to protect and defend humanity and its rulers along with a complete and utter disregard to the moral and emotional implications of their actions. They would never feel fear or shame or hesitate in carrying out orders no matter, what those orders were so long as they serve to defend humanity from their many enemies. The definition of human and enemy was made fairly vague in order to allow these new soldiers to be as useful in as many situations as possible. Given that humanity's enemies included normal human beings who had taken to worshiping demons, sold their souls to the Fae, been possessed by the dead, or were simply in rebellion, individual Lycon have a great deal of discretion in deciding who is the enemy. It didn't take the Solar’s long to figure out that making an entire army of sociopaths who were able to personally define their enemy was not such a great idea and most of the Lykens were destroyed in battle. A smaller number however we were retained for further study and experimentation. All Lycon are fast, strong, and possess the ability to manipulate essence but what truly sets them apart from all other soldiers is their inability to truly die. When a Lycan dies the soul disengages from the body and reenters the cycle of reincarnation, but unlike humans their soul is not stripped of the memories and debris of the previous life and the soul reincarnates in a replica body, similar to the fashion in which Dragon Kings are born again. Unlike the Dragon Kings the Lycan do not require spiritual enlightenment to access the memories of previous existence, but do require some time to realign their existence to the essence flows of creation and regain their former power. Earthborn The Earthborn are also a primordial remnant space created before the Great War by major and known as “The stone that hungers”. They possess a nearly limitless hunger and ability to regenerate as well as a marked resistance to damage and immunity to pain. The Earthborn is a larger category that includes a number of sub races, most famous of which are the trolls, trollkin and the dreaded dire trolls. Nyss =Human Augmentation= As can be seen from there many attempts the Solars of the First Age where obsessed with the idea of creating better weapons, armor, and most importantly soldiers. Not all of these efforts were very successful.